In the footsteps of Zabuza-senpai
by heppleblue
Summary: The story follows a spin-off to the Naruto series and tells what could have happened if Haku did not die and lived up to his true potential.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Characters and story based on the Anime and Manga- Naruto. I'm only going to introduce the new OC(s) I add in the story. For my first OC, meet Moeru kōri- A snow leopard and Haku's primary summoning.**

* * *

 _ **So the poll is closed! The mystery character Haku converses with is…. Yūkimaru! Probably one the most neglected characters in the Narutoverse. Thank you for choosing such a unique character!**_

* * *

 **The initial paragraphs present a small fragment of Haku's emotions in the form of a short soliloquy.**

* * *

 _After the death of his beloved Zabuza-senpai, Haku had killed himself with his thoughts and the physical tortures on his body._

 _"I was yours and yours alone. In the end, you didn't let me sacrifice anything. What happened to you senpai? You said it yourself- I was just your tool. You were the only person who asked for me. Asked for things only I could give. You never saw my sacrifices then but it didn't matter. I was content. As long as it made you happy, I was happy. You asked for my talents so I trained. You demanded for my time and I complied. My love and devotion to you was surreal. Was it not Why did you hesitate before asking for my life? It was already yours. My freedom lied with yours. I loved you senpai. You were aggressive yet kind. You had scars but they were beautiful and gorgeous. I had submitted myself to you and I never wanted more. I knew it as a fact that you would never come to me- that you would never be mine. Not because you deserve better, way better; but because I'm not the right choice._

 _Insanity never has one meaning. It really depends on what basis it is being judged and the situations which surround it simultaneously. It is all only an extremely high level endurance test. People call me a coward for not using my power to save you. F*ck them. Cowardice is not the same as insanity because 'insane' people are never cowards. It has been more than 5 million years since the beginning of the Oh! so great human race and the same humans are still primitive. The way they react to abstract ideas like Insanity is only a primitive reaction. When they first saw fire, they didn't start cooking it; rather the element of ignorance made them worship it. So how is it differnt?_

 _Only a true shinobi knows what insanity is. This 'primitive' reaction is one's fear of the unknown. Insanity is not simply the state of being mentally ill or not showing 'normal behavior'. Insanity is more of a feeling which cannot be put into words precisely, even if you think you have felt it. **I know.**_

 _All one can say is that it feels like he is standing on a cliff ready to jump in a river full of man-eating piranhas and not undermining his capability to figure it how somehow. Let us improve on that; on what insanity really feel like. The cliff is paper thin; he cannot escape. One bfreath and the cliff breaks. The river is deeper than the deepest ocean and the cliff is higher than the peak of the highest mountain; high enough that when you fall, your free-falling speed will increase to such a point where it cannot go any faster. The place where you will fall is darker than the purest shade of black and deeper than any level you've ever known. You fall. Is it the end?_

 _One push is all it asks for; because once you go insane, you are never reminded of sanity. It is a live-or-die situation. One cannot claim both the dark and the white side of the moon at the same time. The moon is grey in color. It is white in sunlight's presence and is dark in the latter's absence. Insanity is the sunlight and we humans are the moon- The ten-tails. It not only controls the tides; it controls everything but you. What you choose to do is what the moon does to everything around you. Insanity is a state of mind which is best friends with desperation and hopelessness._

 _I train to forget about you. People cal my methods harsh and grotesque but what they don't see is that only the pain makes me stop thinking about you. You gave me the sign to live on after your demise. Funny. You've killed me! I need a purpose to live; I need you in my life._

 _I will avenge your death. Kakashi is the criminal now. His Sharingan will be the trophy and proof of me avenging you. Please don't stop me Senpai; let me go. Let me have my vendetta. Let me be the Demon now._

 _It was stupid of me to fall for you. Like the innocent boy in the story, I gave up everything. I want to give up more if it's for you."_

 _*Unsheathes the Nuibari and the Executioner's Blade*_

* * *

"So how did it start?" Yūkimaru asked.

"Zabuza-senpai had been a part of the rebellious gang of Mist Ninja who tried to assassinate the Third Mizukage in the coup d'état. He did not succeed, but he never really intend to overthrow Lord Third out of power. I knew his real intentions.  
He called me a child prodigy and told me I was a descendant of the very powerful Yuki Clan. The Yuki Clan was infamous for their kekkai genkai; the ice release. It combined both the water and wind release to create Ice. I posses this unique kekkai genkai.  
He took me under his wings noticing my hidden potential. He was one of the very few individuals who knew the true power of the Yuki clan. A power feared by the Greatest Clans; including the mighty Uchiha and the Hyuga Clans. A power because of which the Yuki clan was slaughtered and completely annihilated. Every innocent member who had the slightest change of activating that power was killed; brutally. There were very few survivors; one of them being me. I was completely unaware about the history of my clan, my abilities or my deceased parents.  
He was the one who nurtured my abilities and grew me up."

"Enough with the basics Haku. Tell me how you reached here." Yūkimaru continued to inquire.

"He had been training me to perform the _Secret Art_ s of the Yuki Clan from the old and ancient scrolls and artifacts he had collected- Basically, the trump cards of our clan. At first, I never really understood as to why Zabuza-senpai was helping me out. Eventually, I realized that when he said that we had the "same eyes", that he saw himself in me. That was the day I decided that I will become stronger and I will become a ninja of the Seven Swordsmen; just like him. Once I noticed that I had a way with senbon and ice needles, I thought of giving the long needle sword a try and I secretly started practicing for wielding the Nuibari." Haku replied.

"YOU CAN WIELD THE NUIBARI?!" Yūkimaru exclaimed.

"Well, not exactly. I've only trained alone and I didn't have much real-life experience."

"This is confusing me now."

"When Zabuza-senpai died on the bridge, he died saving me; handing out a scroll. The scroll he gave me had three summoning seals. The details of which are of much concern for the future."

"Well, then tell me."

"It was supposed to be a happy day. I had finally mastered the Nuibari and I decided I'll show it to him that day. After all, it took me 3 years to finally surpass Kushimaru Kuriarare's skill with the Nuibari. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to. What I will always regret is that Zabuza-senpai died because of me. He was the only friend I had. Leaving me alone in this harsh world, I had a good mind to suicide. So, I prepared the Executioner's Blade to impale me. It only seemed fitting."

"Did you just ignore me Haku?"

"We were destined to be together; Zabuza-senpai and me. Without him, I felt….. Empty. I just wanted to be with him. "

"So you're telling me that you almost killed yourself because you think that this Zabuza person was all so important to you and that you are nothing without him? Grow up Haku. All this rubbish about destiny and fate is a lie. What we call fate or destiny is just what we think we can't do.  
I broke an egg today in the morning. That doesn't mean that it was my fate not to eat an omelet today. Geez man. If he really did mean something to you, live on for him. From what I made out of what you've told me so far, he wanted you to live for a purpose."

"I guess….."

"Anyways, what happened then? As in, what happened after you almost stabbed yourself with the Executioner's blade?"

"I met Zabuza-Senpai."

"Say what now?"

"When I prepared the Executioner's blade, it seemed very normal. Ready to impale myself, very courageously I pushed it in my stomach. To my surprise, nothing happened."

"Not really surprised anymore but what kind of sorcery is this?"

"No sorcery; only self-realization. Zabuza-senpai really did want me to live. The reason why I did not feel anything was because the Executioner's Blade had shattered into pieces before even touching me. It was as if it did not want to kill me; it was as if Zabuza-senpai wanted me to live. That sign alone was enough for me to follow his footsteps."

"Praise the lord! You came back to your senses. You don't believe in common sense but in 'signs'. This might take a while.  
But anyways, this Zabuza person… he does sound nice. Except for his killing instincts you talk about, he might actually be caring. Looking after you even after he died. Atta boy.  
Hey, and whatever happened to that scroll he gave you?"

"Back to that, I took the scroll and Senpai's blade and I left."

"Why exactly did you take his blade? Momento purposes? No wait. Knowing you…Don't tell me you've mastered the Executioner's Blade too."

"It took me a year but now I have complete control over it. In fact I can now wield the Nuibari and the Executioner's Blade at the same time. You can call me as the 'Dual Wielding Swordsmen Ninja of the Mist' from now on."

* _Whispers*_ _show off b**ch…"_

"Huh?"

"No no nothing. What happened to the scroll?

"Nothing happened to the scroll. But I did manage to undo one seal. In fact, I have both the items right now; the scroll and the item which it contained"

"May I?"

"You may."

*has a look; screams at Haku*

"What nonsense! A scroll inside a scroll? Are you sure your senpai wasn't crazy? I'm on the verge of losing my patience. First all this destiny and sentimental garbage, then your amazing talents self mocking me & now this crap-Who seals a scroll inside a scroll?"

"It's an ancient scroll which belonged to my clan. Through this scroll, I made my contract for my summoning jutsu.A Yuki Clan exclusive summoning. "

"Oh yeah? Well, which summoning have you contracted to?"

" _Summoning Jutsu!"_

 _*poof*_

When the smoke cleared you could see it, standing proudly. The breeze brushed through its fur which was gleaming in the purest shade of white. The perfect ratios of peace, serenity, rage and power were reflected in his eyes. One eye blue and the other red.

The blue eye looked exactly like Haku's.- a calm and soothing sea which could turn into a raging storm putting all of nature's weapons to shame. It let out a roar and an icy breeze enveloped the entire area with a soothing warmth at the same time. The snow leopard stood proudly showing off his dual nature; proud enough that he believed God himself had carved his fearful symmetry.  
His paw touched and the ground froze. The frost so formed was gorgeous. A _blue fire was burning_ _inside_ _the frost._

* * *

"They call him Moeru kōri (燃える氷) or the Burning Ice" Haku said.

"I've never seen or heard of a Snow Leopard summoning before. I mean, it makes sense if it is exclusive to the Yuki Clan. What I do not understand is the blue flame. The ice matches with your kekkai genkai being the ice release and all but fire? That too inside ice? This is defying the laws of Physics. How can the ice not melt with a flame burning right inside of it?

"You see; Matatabi, the two-tails has a rather embarrassing history with the Yuki clan. The rumors of the two tails being a living ghost can be called somewhat true. Before he fell into the hands of Kumogakure, he had been living within our nomadic clan disguising himself with a pretty handsome face. Now you already know where this is going. He screwed several ladies of our clan, maintaining somewhat secret relationships with each one of them. What the crazed oversexed beast did not anticipate was the possibility of having children. All these children were leopards; rather snow leopards, each with a blue and a red eye representing their chakra natures- Ice and Fire respectively. Wherever their paws touched, this unique frost was formed. The fire burning inside the ice was sign of their level of chakra control. Without any chakra control training whatsoever, these newborn creatures had managed to show the power of Ice and the Yuki Clan. Ice strong enough to contain the blue flame of Matatabi. Their existence made the Yuki Clan quite popular which is why these creatures were handed over to solely Matatabi who was then banished from the clan for such vulgar acts. It was from this incident when his personality changed to a much polite and respectful one."

"So to sum it up, a tailed beast hooked up with some women from your clan, had babies, raised them and made their summoning exclusive to your clan?"

"Somewhat. After he was banished, he realized that his children had large amounts of hidden potential which, if not utilized in the correct manner will promote turmoil and chaos. So he took them to Mount Eberesuto, the highest mountains covered with snow and set them up there. The mountains were hidden and concealed from the shinobi so the Snow Leopards were safe there. There they would grow, prosper and continue the species. As a sign of expressing his guilt and seeking apology, he only allowed them to contract with the members of the Yuki Clan."

"Interesting..."

* * *

"Master, I find it unpleasant for you to refer to our great father in such a lewd manner. If you could, could you please rephrase the way to refer to Matatabi-Otosan?" Moeru kōri spoke in a very calm tone.

"I love when you speak so formally Moeru kōri-san. I will remember that now. I beg your forgiveness." Haku replied, teasing Moeru kōri by trying to be formal himself.

"You distress me yet again Master. I have no right to be angry from you. It is highly unpleasing for you to apologize to a lesser minded and selfish creature like me. I apologize for I will have to take my leave in embarrassment."

*poof*

"I did not see that coming." Haku said.

"Ha ha ha. I loved him. So sweet, humble, polite and formal; he's like the perfect guy anyone would ever want to marry. You guys were so similar though. He's like the perfect summon for you. Both of you have a humble personality, respectful nature, controlled power, beauty, grace and I could go on and on forever. Maybe if you had a red eye, he could be _your_ son! Moeru kōri-san and Haku; the son and father duo!" Yūkimaru said.

"About that…." Haku continued.

"Huh? You're taking the duo-thing seriously?"

"No No. Chill." stopped midway. he then w _hispers "the red eye though..."_

 _"_ I could swear that I heard you say something"

"Nothing Yūkimaru. Relax."

"Okay anyways, let's have a recap. The scroll you had contained three items. One of them was a Summoning Scroll to make a contract with the summoning exclusive to you clan. But what are the other two for?"

"Well from what I know, the other two seals both contain ancient tablets with information regarding the _Secret Arts_ of my clan. One of them, I managed to decipher. The outcomes however are not normal. "

"Come on Haku! You're talking to a jinchuriki! We're used to abnormal stuff."

"Okay Yūkimaru. Promise me that you won't freak out after seeing what… well, you see."

"Okay promise."

*Series of Complicated hand signs which end rather quickly*

" _Forbidden Art: Demonic Ice Byakugan Formation"_

A thin layer of ice develops on Haku's eyes covering the entire eyeball and reflecting a light purple color and the veins near the temple bulging. One wouldn't be able to distinguish it from an original byakugan.

"Qu'est ça whaaaa?" Was Yūkimaru's instant reaction with his eyes widening and him left gaping.

"Hey you promised!"

"Ummm….. I know I did but, this too much to take in all at once."

"I understand. This was my reaction too. The tablet says that the jutsu was developed by the First Mizukage as a sign of some treaty between the Hidden Mist and the Hyga Clan; turns out, only the Yuki Clan was able to completely inherit and master this jutsu. Now that the brief history session is over, there is this teensy-weensy problem in my hands as of now."

"And what might that be?"

"So I can activate or deactivate the Byakugan on my will and use it as casually as the Hyugas do. The only problem is that I don't know any justsu pertaining to the Byakugan. Although I do know the basics like observing the chakra flow and locating vital points to disturb the former, for utilizing the Byakugan in combat, I'll have to undergo proper training."

"Well then what's the big deal? We'll just head to the Hidden Leaf where you can disguise yourself as a Hyuga and then trick them into training you! That Byakugan of yours looks real AF and they wont be able to distinguish it from a normal Hyuga's Byakugan; And after all, with your speed, the training shouldn't last more than a few months."

 _*Whispers* "If only you knew about that damn Kakashi you would know why with him there I won't be able to control myself..."_

"Did you just say something Haku?"

"No no. Nothing."

"Well, as there is no sign of protest from your side, I'll take your silence as yes!"

"... I still don't think this is a good idea..."

* _Completely ignoring what Haku says*_

"Then it's settled! We leave tomorrow morning!" Yūkimaru declared.

* * *

Haku was in a constant state of tension. He was much worried thinking about the consequences if he lost his calm. It had been over a year since his Senpai's death and he still couldn't get over it. In the initial months after the incident, Konoha had held the Chunnin exams where Haku had a good mind to participate and kill Kakashi sneakily. He was sure of his capability to kill a Jonin as strong as Kakashi. But why; why was he so anxious?

As if reading his friends face, Yūkimaru asked, "Everything alright?"

"I cannot go to Konoha."

"Too late now Haku. We're there. If only you had spoken earlier, we could've stopped. We've been travelling for two days straight and I'm not going to let it go to waste. Quickly, activate that Byakugan of yours and put on your mask."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Halt! You cannot just enter the village without permission. Who exactly are you?" Izumo shrieked.

"My name is Yūkimaru and this is ummmm…. Gaku. Yeah."

"Well, I am Izumo Kamizuki and am on the guard duty today. Sheesh. I was told that the guard duty is the best. No nin usually comes in its just free time and doughnuts. Turns out, I'm the unlucky one. Anyways what business do you have hereand why is that Gaku hiding his face? Wait a second…His veins near his temples are bulging! Oh my god is he alright? I'll call a medic."

"No need for a medic. Just let us pass through and meet the leader of the Hyuga Clan. We have some business to discuss."

"Without the Hokage's Permit, I cannot let you in."

"We are Mist nin; masters of silence. We could have easily sneaked in without you noticing, but we chose to develop some sort of mutual trust and respect. If you could please…."

"Wait a second. Are you underestimating me? You brats! Take this! _Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field!"_

 _The ground was quickly covered with high-viscosity water Izumo spat from his mouth. Both Haku and Yūkimaru easily dodged by jumping in the air and Haku then countered-_

" _Water Style: Water prison Jutsu!"_ Haku screamed. He pointed his hand at the very water Izumo had spat and then morphed it to form a water prison around Izumo. He was left suffocating and struggling.

"See? I told you. If we wanted we could have just barged in. But-" Yūkimaru looked at Haku who then lowered his hands releasing Izumo from the water prison.

"We are not here to demonstrate our power or underestimate you. We need help. Please. Let us go."

*coughing* "It's a bit rich for you to say that after almost killing me using my own technique." *coughs*

"Almost Izumo-san."

*still coughing* "Fine. Run away before I change my mind. And learn how to negotiate. Geez man."

"Thank you." Both Haku and Yūkimaru spoke in chorus before jolting inside the village.

"What exactly do they require from the Hyuga Clan? I must report this to Lady Tsunade. _Body Flicker Technique!"_

 _*poof*_

* * *

"Hmmm. It does look like a Byakugan. What was your name again?" Hiashi Hyuga; leader of the Hyuga Clan asks Haku.

"Gaku. My name is Gaku." Haku said formally.

"And you have just awakened this Byakugan?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama."

"So from what your friend here told me, Yukimaru right?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Yūkimaru said

"Yeah so from what you friend here told me is that your name is Gaku and you are a genin of the Hidden Mist. You accidently activated your latent Byakugan when you saw your sensei dying? Then you were chased away by your villagers into Konoha who called you an 'intruder' from here.  
I don't know Gaku. All this seems very vague and mysterious. If all of this really is true, then you being so traumatized that you cannot speak much makes sense."

"… … …." Haku lets out a tear. "I'm sorry Hiashi-sama. I just can't stop myself-" Haku now starts sobbing.

"It's alright. I believe you Gaku. It's just that all this is very suspicious. But well, it is the Hidden Mist we are talking about. Anything is possible there! Ha ha ha."

Haku bit his lip but managed controlled his anger.

"Hiashi-sama, we will be very grateful to you if you could help Haku… umm I mean Gaku, in controlling his Byakugan."

"Do not worry Yukimaru. I will assist your friend. I will impart to him the knowledge and the disciplines of the Hyuga Clan and the Byakugan. Do not falter Gaku. I will protect you. As a possessor of the Byakugan, you are surely of our blood and it is my duty to care for you. Let me introduce you to the family; This is my wife, my apprentice-Neiji and my daughters-Hinata and Hanabi." Clan leader Hiashi said pointing at his various family members.

"I do not know how to express my gratitude Hiashi-sama."

"Don't worry about it. We'll start your training tomorrow. Take some rest, and for now just weave this hand sign and speak, _Byakugan!_ That should help you deactivate it."

" _Byakugan!" Haku followed._

* * *

"Are you sure of what you are speaking Izumo?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama. They were two genin from the Mist, Yūkimaru and Gaku; a boy and a girl respectively. Yūkimaru was the one talking and Gaku had extensive control over the water style. You could see his veins near the temple bulging, much like an active Byakugan. They threatened me, managed to throw me off guard and almost killed me, then finally they were persistent on meeting Hiashi-sama."

"Are you sure of their ninja status and appearance?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama. They both looked like genin however their power exceeded that level. Yukimaru looked like a boy of thirteen and from Gaku's attire, she looked like a girl. I couldn't see her face though. It was covered with a mask."

"And what about the possibility of Gaku having a Byakugan? Are you certain of what you saw?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Okay then. You may leave."

* * *

"Okay Gaku. Before we start some training, two things need to be cleared. The Hokage must already be aware about your existence and the possibility of you having a Byakugan. Therefore, you need to avoid all contacts with anyone outside the mansion. If however, you stumble upon a person questioning the authenticity of your Byakugan, you are to reply to him with confidence that you are distantly related to the side branch of the Hyugas and are not allowed to disclose any other information about yourself on my orders. I'll handle the rest."

"Point noted Hiashi-sama."

"Good. And second; before actual combat training, you need to know what the Byakugan is and what potential it holds. Byakugan is a doujutsu with an unmatched level of vision. When activated, it allows the user to see in every direction at the same time meaning to have a near 360 degree vision, with only a small blind spot at some angle above their back. More than that, it allows one to scan wide areas by letting them see through objects and over a distance of up to ten miles i.e. Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception somewhat. The Byakugan is also able to more effectively follow high-speed movements to better react to them. It can magnify in on small targets and seeing infrared to detect a target's body heat. Arguably, its greatest ability is to see chakra to a greater degree than any other eye dojutsu. It can identify chakra by the specific individuals it originates from, determine when genjutsu is being used, and discern certain types of clone from the real thing. The Byakugan's ability to see chakra is so acute that it can actually see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. A style of combat known as the Gentle Fist or the Jyuuken has been devised that specifically takes advantage of this, wherein we strike an opponent's tenketsu to either seal or forcibly open these tenketsu, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra. While the Byakugan only has one stage, the level of power between its general level and that which only a few can achieve is vast. Generally, mastering this doujutsu yields all the same powers to a clan member, with only one tiny difference, which creates a large gap in power as a result. This difference is the ability to see tenketsu, special regulatory points in one's chakra circulatory system. By attacking these points with Jyuuken, we the Hyuuga can affect the flow of chakra in their opponent's body without limit. With that said, you need to realize that you can already see the tenketsu of an opponent and now can activate or deactivate your Byakugan at will. This is a considerable feat which has never been achieved by any member of the Hyuga Clan before. So, we will proceed to the training of the Jyuuken right away. Before that, as you are Genin, do you know any jutsu or have a weapon of choice?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama. I do know some basic water style jutsus and I have a considerably fair control over senbons."

"Senbons huh?  
My main purpose for asking this question was to tell you that you being a varied user of jutsus and weapons other than the Byakugan, you can maybe combine and derive new techniques out of Jyuuken and evolve a fighting style of your own. For instance, both the usage of senbon and the basic water style jutsus are long range offensive or rarely defensive techniques. Therefore, you can combine the Gentle fist and these long-range moves to inflict a two-fold damage on the opponent; in continuation, you could use the Byakugan to locate the vital points in the tenketsu of the opponent and then throw chakra-enhanced senbon at those point from a distance.  
This is all just a thought for the purpose of illustration. As I mentioned earlier, the Jyuuken is an evolving style varying from user to user and after I'm done with teaching you the basics, ultimately you are the one responsible for what you develop out of the Jyuuken. Now that I'm done with the theory, on to the practical(s)."

 _And with that Note, Haku's training in the Jyuuken as Gaku Hyuga begins alongside Yūkimaru who keeps a close watch on the things in their proximity._

* * *

End of first Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Almost all Jutsus mentioned in the below story can be found on the Naruto wiki. The ones which are custom are mentioned below:-**

 **1)** **Jyuuken Hyouton Style** **: Chakra enhanced Thousand Needles of Death: Just like the standard** **Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, the needles are instead made of ice and all aim at the 'Eight Gates' tenketsu in groups of One hundred and twenty five.**

 **2)** **Yuki Style: Hydro-Cryo kenesis** **: The combination of Hydrokenesis and Cryokenesis.**

 **3)** **Jyuuken enhanced Chakra Absorption** **: Haku stabs the Nuibari onto the topmost tenketsu on the enemy's body and impales him with the Executioner's Blade on the tenketsu points along the spinal cord of the enemy. He then freezes the swords with his ice style and pulls them out at the same time pulling out the entire chakra in the enemy's body stuck and frozen to the swords. He then absorbs the chakra to use it for auto-healing. Although using this technique exerts a lot of strain on his body restricting him to move freely and use his own chakra for quite some time.**

* * *

"YOU WANT HIM TO BE A PART OF THE LEAF? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU HIASHI-SAMA? WE ARE TALKING ABOUT A ROUGE NINJA, PROBABLY A MERCENARY FROM THE MIST! **THE MIST; YOU HEAR ME?** YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY SOLID PROOF OF THIS GAKU BEING RELATED TO THE HYUGAS! HOW CAN YOU BE SO INCONSIDERATE?"

"HE HAS A F*CKING BYAKUGAN LADY TSUNADE! AND HE…..ahemm and he mastered all the Jyuuken techniques known to me in about a week. That boy shows excellent levels of perseverance and potential. What I've made out from his story is that he is already very um-welcoming to his village. So I was wondering if we could…. You know sort of take him in."

"Wait a second. He mastered all the Jyuuken techniques in a week?"

"I have great plans for him. The power and control he shows is equivalent to a pure breed from the main branch. I've already spoken to the elders about his situation. If you agree to make him a nin of the Konoha, we as the Hyugas will proceed to the next part of the plan."

"And what is the next supposed part of the plan?"

"I cannot talk about it; not unless you agree to my former request."

"I am willing to consider your request; only after you tell me the next part of your 'grand plan'."

"We've decided to make Gaku the next leader of the Hyuga Clan. Please don't freak out yet okay?"

"I don't mind Hiashi-sama."

"WHAT? You sure you don't?"

"Although, I wish to see Gaku fight a Jonin and defeat him. If he does so, I will make him a nin of the leaf."

"Piece of cake Tsunade-sama."

"OH YEAH? HOW ABOUT THREE JONINS AT THE SAME TIME? OR YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS GAKU YOU ARE SO PROUD OF WILL FIGHT FIVE NINJAS OF MY CHOICE AND IF HE MANAGES TO BEAT THEM ONLY THEN HE IS TO BE A NINJA OF THE LEAF? HAPPY? THIS SHOULD BE A PIECE OF CAKE FOR HIM RIGHT?"

"You have misunderstood me Tsunade-sama. That is not what I mean. Don't you think this is a little unfair fo-"

"OR EVEN BETTER. HE WILL FIGHT ME! IF HE DOES WIN, I MYSELF WILL ANNOUNCE HIM AS THE NEXT LEADER OF THE HYUGA CLAN! "

"But Lady Tsunad-"

"DISMISSED!"

* * *

"Gaku I think I screwed it up for you."

"It doesn't matter Hiashi-sama. It won't be as bad as the Hokage demanding a spar with some Jonins? I trust you. You wouldn't let it come to that. Don't you agree Yūkimaru?"

"Hiashi-sama is a smart man Gaku. He is the clan leader." Yūkimaru followed in Gaku 's sarcasm.

"I'm flattered you think of me in that way my dear Gaku and Yūkimaru. I really am. Earlier, I mentioned earlier about screwing up Gaku's condition; I meant it. I ended up throwing Gaku in a fight to prove his abilities. And not just any fight. It's a fight against Lady Hokage. I did not mean to make it this hard for you Gaku. But our Hokage becomes awfully unreasonable when she's angry. Don't worry I'll talk to her again tomorrow."

"Father!" Both Neiji and Hinata shouted in unison. "Father, It's raining THIS!" _Hinata showed her father a pamphlet._

 _"_ You've got to be kidding me." After sighing, Hiashi runs out of the mansion only to see several ninja jumping off rooftops throwing pamphlets on the way.

"Holy cow Gaku. You're more screwed than you ever were. You are to battle the Hokage for gaining the status of the Leader of the Hyugas. IT'S A DEATH MATCH!" Yūkimaru said after picking up a pamphlet from the ground.

"Well, it really is my chance to prove myself. I'll prove that I'm a worthy Mist Ninja and go back to my village. As for the leader of the Hyugas, I don't think so; apologies Hiashi-sama. I'm not exactly cut out for the leader of such an honorable clan. And in terms of the Death Match, I don't have to hold back then. TeeHee."

"I don't mean to discourage you Gaku but you do realize the extent of the Hokage's power right?"

"I do Hiashi-sama. You just wait and watch. I haven't pulled out my bag of tricks yet."

"But-"

"Believe us Hiashi-sama. Gaku really hasn't shown you his true power. Even I haven't seen the complete extent of his power. But as all of us here can sense his levels of confidence, I'm sure he will put up a good fight."

"WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? SHE IS THE HOKAGE! ONE OF THE THREE LEGENDARY SANNIN! YOU REALLY CANNOT HOLD HER OFF THAT EASILY! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN. IN FACT, I'M GOING TO PISS HER OFF MORE AND TELL HER TO ALL OUT ON YOU!"

"Dude, Hiashi just stormed out."

"I saw that Yūkimaru. Don't worry. If it comes to the point, I will kill the Hokage. All this will just be a test for me to battle Kakashi."

"I don't know dude. After all, the Hokage is supposed to be strong."

"Don't worry. I've got a plan. We're going to cheat. For now, I have some business to attend to. _Summoning Jutsu!"_

 _*poof*_

"Is it time Master Haku?" Moeru kōri spoke.

"It is indeed."

" _Reverse Summoning Jutsu!"_

 _*poof*_

* * *

The climate was rather cold with winter covering the land in snow and ice. The landscape was dominated by snowy mountains with tall glaciers making parts of the coastline inaccessible from the sea. When Haku looked up, he could see the enormous mountain stretch to as far he could see. He could not help himself but wonder where the peak of this mountain lied.

"So this is Mount Eberesuto."

"It is Master Haku. This is the Base Plate of the Mountain. There are a total of seventeen plates. Except for the first plate, the rest of the Mountain is cast under a Genjutsu through which only the blood of the Yuki can see. The _Divine Art: Concealment Genjutsu allows_ the mountain to only exist only for the blood of the Yuki Clan; for the rest, they literally pass through the mountain."

"So where is the Great Snow Leopard Sage? After all, I need his permission to battle and cause destruction here."

"The Great Leopard Sage is a female Master Haku; And she resides on the seventeenth. The rest of us Leopards dwell between the Fifteenth and the Sixteenth Plates. This Base Plate is known as the Land of Snow to everyone and was once the place where Yukigakure stood."

"Yukigakure?"

" _Yukigakure no Sato_ or _The Village Hidden Among the Snow._ That is the village of your origin Master Haku. You see, the Yuki Clan was special for a reason. Being the only Hyouton users, they were the first and the last ones to find out the true meaning of snow. This got them the trust and presents from the Heaven itself; the rest of Mount Eberesuto. By the time we reach the Sixteenth plate, you will too, know the true meaning of snow and when you do, you will be ready to meet the Great Snow Leopard Sage."

"See Moeru kori; I don't intend to discover the true meaning of snow and stuff. All I want is the permission from The Great Sage to Reverse Summon the Hokage and myself here tomorrow and wreck Havoc."

"To do that Master, you will have to meet the Great Sage and to meet her you need to discover the true meaning of snow."

"But climbing to the seventeenth plate is going to take years! Maybe even decades! Can't you just reverse summon me at the peak? Also, why can't you take the consent of the Great Sage on my behalf?"

"Master, I will remind you once again. You need to learn the true meaning of snow eventually & by yourself. For a head start Master, you should climb on back. I'm going to use a shortcut to the fifth plate from where the true horror begins."

"I might as well get myself a will before I die here. Oh well, let's use the shortcut. We have less than 18 hours before the fight begins. 3, 2, 1 and go!"

As soon as Haku hopped on Moeru kōri's back, he let out a loud roar and then muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, snow started to fall and he stepped on air; literally. The place where his front right paw stood was now a structure- a giant snowflake shining bright blue like Matatabi's fire. He then set his front left paw slightly higher the snowflake and another snowflake had formed there.

"Is this your shortcut? Magical Stairs?"

"As a matter of fact Master, it is. Hold on!"

He then jumped off these steps higher and landed on the newly formed snowflakes. The initial two steps had burnt out in a blue flame. Now, he started running on the air near the mountain, higher and higher. Wherever he stepped, giant blue shining snowflakes would form giving him a sturdy base to rest his paws on. After a minute, he started leaping distances! Haku now seemed awfully frightened as he had the intuition that he would lose his balance and fall off any second. After an hour or so of Haku's worst experience in the mountains, Moeru kōri landed on the Mountain.

"Here we are- The fifth base. Approximately 8000 meters above sea level. The air gets very thin here so use this tag to breathe properly. The seventeenth base lies at about 90,000 meters from sea level where breathing is impossible. Do not lose this tag. Although the mountain generates its own Oxygen, survival on the highest bases is purely based on feeding on the raw/natural energy. You could call it the sage power. At about 50,000 meters, you will have to start blocking off meteors. Try not to waste your energy on them though. Once you realize the true meanin-"

"Cut it about true meaning! Ugh. It's so annoying. I don't have time for this Moeru kōri. Please."

"I apologize Master Haku. But this is how it has to be. I will now have to bid you farewell."

"Wait-"

 _*poof*_

"Now I'm officially doomed."

And with this, Haku starts walking towards the peak.

* * *

"I am still getting a bad feeling about this Lady Tsunade."

"It's okay Shizune. Besides, I have this _*points at the mark on her forehead*_ with me. His Byakugan won't do a thing to me."

"I agree Lady Tsunade. It's just that the Hyuga elders wouldn't just agree to make a Mist nin with a seemingly mysterious background their clan leader without great thinking. After all, he is not older than 14 as stated by Hiashi-sama himself. All I'm saying is that this is kid is extraordinary."

"Stop doubting me before I start a spar with you Shizune!"

"Apologies Lady Tsunade."

* * *

After an extremely long and slow walk of Haku mostly talking to himself, thinking and crying, he suddenly stopped.

"This true meaning better not be the cheesy load of holiness, spirit, purity, containment of the devastating forces and the forbidden child of the Heaven and the Earth crap."

 _*poof*_

"I know what has happened master. You took lesser time than we anticipated. You've only travelled some kilometers and have completed your assigned task. You're ready. Let's go to the Sixteenth Plate! _Reverse Summoning Jutsu!"_

 _*poof*_

"I can feel it- The channel of energy. I feel so strong; Calm and strong."

"Master Haku, I suggest you open your eyes and feast upon the view."

The snow on the mountain glowed a faint white light. Several Snow Leopards were in proximity; all of them equally beautiful. Some were Bigger , the others small. Finding words to appreciate that beauty was impossible. The sky was more than a grand feast to the eyes. It was so dark, yet so bright. It grew darker the more you looked at it, painted black on blue and blue on black, one stroke at a time, into deeper and deeper shades of night. The stars were smiling, unaffected by the dark spell of the this scene. It was like a black, maddening arch in the sky; a vast cosmic ocean, endlessly deep in every direction, both Heaven and Pandemonium at once; mystical Zodiac, speckled flesh of creation itself; all that is chaos, infinite and eternal. And yet, it was somehow bringing to order of the chaos of Pandemonium which perhaps is always disturbing. The constellations, in their way, almost bring into sharper focus the immensity- monsters and giants brought to life in all their gigantic monstrosity; Orion and Hercules striding across the sky, limbs reaching for light years, only to be dwarfed by the likes of Draco, Pegasus, or Ursa Major. Then bigger still - Cetus, Eridanus, Ophiuchus, and Hydra, spanning nearly the whole of a hemisphere. Every moment was mesmerizing.

 _"I cannot even begin to fathom your content of living here Moeru kōri."_

 _"I know Master. I know. Well, the moment you've most desperately waited for. She is here- The Great Sage."_

Then _as if from Heaven itself, great curtains of delicate light hung and trembled. Pale green and rose-pink, and as transparent as the most fragile fabric, and at the bottom edge a profound fiery crimson like the fires of Hell, they swung and shimmered loosely with more grace than the most skillful dancer. The Aurora Borealis was mind-bogglingly gorgeous._

 _Through the folds of the Northern Lights, A Humongous and Majestic Snow Leopard appeared. Strong and sturdy feet and battle scars all over her body seemed to glow. Her face reflected a maturity and sense of knowledge far beyond the oldest sage. Haku instinctively bowed down to the royal creature._

 _"Oh my. You don't need to do that Haku. I know the purpose of you seeking me out. And yes, I give you the permission to hold your battle here in the Land of Snow. But are you sure you know the true meaning of Snow? W_ ater in all its forms is a symbol of knowledge. Descending water represents the transmission of knowledge from a higher to a lower place, the flow of information from teacher to student. Water flowing downward thus describes the universe's way of transmitting it's energy to us and represents the conduit through which our material existence and the Universe interact. The purpose of existence is to create unity between the Universe and life, so that we, in our limited and material existence can become integrated and unified in an intimate and equal relationship with Universe's. To achieve this neither the Divine nor the human can be compromised. Unity achieved on Universe's terms would annihilate our identities, our existence. If water – the divine wisdom – were to flow continuously, it would totally submerge and obliterate, not allowing space for any other existence. So water flows in various measures to allow for the transmission to be internalized. Sometimes water flows as rain and sometimes it freezes to different degrees producing snow, hail or sleet, which are all metaphors for the teacher monitoring and transforming the flow into forms that the student can contain and assimilate. Ice on the other hand, is a transmission that is more on the recipient's terms. The information has solidified into a compact state so that the student can internalize it. The flow has ceased and turned into a solid form, so the student is not overwhelmed by the continuous flow of new ideas. A snowflake is formed when water takes shape around microscopic particles and the cold air turns it into ice crystals. Thus snow has two components: water and earth – earth being the particles, and the water being the droplets. Earth is the material world – without any recognition of the Universe; water is the knowledge of Universe – divine energy without any containers. Thus snow, being half heaven and half earth provides the perfect intermediary between these two worlds. Snow consists of separate snowflakes that are actually independent properties – each comprised of about 100 ice crystals. Snowflakes cling to each other but they are not intrinsically one. In contrast, water is one unified entity. Although it consists of droplets, each drop joins with another and they become one body of water. Snow falls gently and silently, teaching us in our own process of educating others and educating ourselves, that we need gentleness. If we educate with a sledgehammer – with unceasing rain pour – it will simply submerge and destroy the crops. Even when it rains on earth, science tells us that on a higher level, the beginning process could have originated in snowflakes. So snowflakes are a symbol of that first gentle step. The serenity and whiteness of snow attracts us. We can sense the purity of snow. Snow is a great equalizer and has the ability to cover over the impurities of life and remind us of our own purity. Ultimately, snow is heaven speaking to us – speaking to us through purity, speaking to us gently and gradually on our terms. Snow is the intermediary stage between heaven and earth; ice is a little closer to the level of earth; sleet is in between snow and ice. Thus every weather condition sends us a message and lesson – whether it's rain, snow, ice, sleet or hail. The story of frost containing fire, or the Hyouton being a combination of water and the storms- two formidable forces, or the fact that the genjutsu cast on this mountain talks about concealment- a type of containing are all signs of snow's supremacy.

I will be looking forward to your battle tomorrow. I suggest you stay here for the night. Train, eat, sleep and enjoy."

"Thank you Great Sage."

After Haku expressed his gratitude, the Great Sage disappeared into the Northern lights.

* * *

 _Next Day_

* * *

The Fifth Hokage stood in front of the Hyuga Mansion with a particularly bad temper and was greeted by Neiji.

"Greetings Lady Tsunade."

"Where is Gaku?"

"Lord Gaku awaits you at the battle arena Mi Lady."

"Well, I suppose you are coming there to witness your Lord's death."

"Quite the opposite Mi Lady."

"Let's go then."

* * *

"So you are Gaku."

"I am indeed. It is a pleasure to demonstrate my strength in front of you Hokage-sama."

"Ha. I will make sure that this fight is pleasurable for you- in the most slow and painful manner. Cha!"

Tsunade uses her Chakra Enhanced Strength and tries to get Haku. She concentrates her chakra into her fist and lunges towards Haku only to miss him. Even when her fist missed, it hit the ground creating a large crater. Haku had jumped backwards just in time which resulted in him successfully avoiding Tsunade's attack.

"You're not too shabby Gaku. But let's see you dodge this! Cha!"

Tsunade then stabs the ground beneath her with a finger and a huge fissure is created which appears as if separating the ground into two. The fissure travels to the point where Haku lands and before Haku can escape the fissure, Tsunade yells- " _Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!"_

Almost instantaneously, Haku is dragged further deep in the fissure and is left completely unable to move. He then activates his Byakugan.

" _Byakugan!"_

Tsunade then jumps in the air and aims towards Haku- "Not so fast Gaku _. Heaven Spear Kick!"_

Haku quickly shouts, _"_ _Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body!"_ The ground around him shakes and suddenly disintegrates into pieces. He was now waited for Tsunade to come in proximity and when she did, he yelled, _"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!"_

After releasing chakra from every tenketsu in his body, Haku spinned rapidly to parry the attack from Tsunade, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around him and tossing her away. He then slammed his palm on the ground and performed his next jutsu- " _Eight Trigrams Grid Palm!"_

The ground started to glow in an eerie purple color and a network of grids extended from Haku's arm to the place of impact where Tsunade fell. The network started crawling all over Tsunade's body and inflicted her with immense pain.

"Where and when did he learn THAT!?" Hiashi wondered to himself from the crowd.

Taking the opportunity of Tsunade's immobility, Haku used _Water Style: Multiple Water Clone Jutsu and six more Haku(s) appeared._

"You… are…nnott going…to get awwaayyy fromm thi-" Tsunade stammered with pain still coursing through her veins.

"I think I already have Hokage-sama. NOW!" said the original Haku while leaping right on top of Tsunade and throwing chakra enhanced senbons at the eight main tenketsu of her body therefore completely stopping her chakra flow. Meanwhile, the other six Haku surrounded Tsunade and the Original Haku and slammed their palms on the network grid formed from the _Eight Trigrams Grid Palm._ The ground now returned to its original color and the kanji on the grid started glowing in a greenish shade. All six Haku(s) shouted in perfect unison, _"Combined Summoning Technique!"_ Tsunade and Haku disappeared in a puff of smoke while all the other six water clones melted and dispelled leaving behind puddles of water in a now empty arena.

"What does he intend on doing? And where is Yūkimaru?" Hiashi wondered.

"Senbons and Water Release from the Mist. Where have I seen that before?" Kakashi thought.

Whispers like " _Where did they go?",_ " _Did the Hokage fall prey to such a young Hyuga? How petty.", "Id too she really strong enough to be Hokage?", "Did you see how she was struggling against that child?", and "That Hyuga is doing very well against someone as strong as Hokage"_ could now be heard in the crowd.

"Everyone calm down. We have sent an entire ANBU unit to track where Gaku has taken Lady Hokage. We will find them very soon. As for Hiashi Hyuga, we wish to speak with you in the Hokage's Office." Shizune shrieked with Shikaku and Inoichi beside her.

All four of them travel to the Hokage's Office where the latter three vigorously start questioning Hiashi and his knowledge related to the acts of Haku. Completely confused, Hiashi constantly replies by saying that he had no clue whatsoever of Haku being this strong. Just then, Kakashi barges in the office stating that he thinks that the boy is Haku, Zabuza's apprentice who wants to extract some sort of personal vendetta from him. He also says that Haku might have teleported Tsunade and himself to either the Great Bridge in Kirigakure or someplace cold and icy as he is an excellent Hyouton user and will exploit that power of his. Although there are signs of protest from the Hokage's men, they agree to send a team of elite Jonin led by Kakashi himself to the now in turmoil of deciding the Fourth Mizukage- Hidden Mist Village.

* * *

"Where have you brought me Gaku?"

"We are in The Land of Snow Lady Tsunade; and before anything else I need to be honest." Haku deactivates his _Eight Trigrams Grid Palms_ and takes out all the senbons from Tsunade's Body. He continues, "My real name is Haku; The Dual Wielding Swordsman of the Mist and Zabuza Momochi's apprentice. I do not wish to be incorporated as a Hyuga in your village. I'm faithful to the Hidden Mist and I need to go back to my village and aid it in finding a fit and worthy Mizukage. I request you to forget all this and I will summon you back to Konoha and be on my way."

"YOU WANT ME TO FORGET ALL THIS?! OH I'LL LET YOU GO AFTER I KILL YOU!" Tsunade screamed in anger.

"You asked for it. I'm gonna have to kill you now."

"OH YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME? AS IF THAT WILL HAPPEN. _Ninja Art Creation Rebirth- Strength of a Hundred Technique!_ _"_ The seal on Tsunade's forehead reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control stored vast amounts of chakra over an extended period of time. The _Creation Rebirth Technique released_ the seal and black markings wrapped around Tsunade's entire body. The stored chakra is then released into her body, greatly amplifying the power of her other techniques.

"The Strength of a Hundred Technique has a continuous, automatic effect that will heal any damage that I sustain instantly without the need to make hand seals or even a conscious effort to activate the healing process as long as I have chakra left. You can't inflict any damage to me now."

"I'm sorry it came to this Hokage-sama, but you're going to die. You just told me the weakness to your technique."

Haku deactivated his Transformation Jutsu and returned to his regular attire. He sprouted two more arms made out of water just below his original arms. "You're dead. So very very dead."

"Try me. Cha!" Tsunade tried to attack Haku but was stopped .

 _"Byakugan!_ _Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!"_ In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice were created around Tsunade, reflecting nothing but Haku. She was trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remained at ground level, eight floated above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror was above the rest and facing the ground.

" _Jyuuken Hyouton Style: Chakra enhanced Thousand Needles of Death!_ Now for completely doing away with that all so special chakra seal of yours, _Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"_

After some seconds a large explosion occurred in the dome of ice mirrors and it burst open revealing a badly damaged Tsunade on the ground and place of impact.

"Heh. As if something like that would kill me." The wounds on Tsunade's body started healing with tremendous speed and within almost no time she was standing on her feet ready to brawl again.

"I must say Haku. I'm impressed. If it wasn't for the seal, this could have hurt me. But if you think that weak and shabby techniques like this are going to defeat me, then you are only ridiculing yourself. _Summoning Jutsu!"_

 _*poof*_

A huge slug appeared on right below Tsunade.

"You called for me Lady Tsunade?"

"I did Katsuyu. Let's show this piece of arrogant crap the true power of a Sannin. Use your Acid! Melt him!"

The giant slug spewed acid from her mouth onto Haku but he saved himself just in time-

" _Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness!"_

Haku quickly froze the surrounding air and created a protective ice dome around him. The acid slipped right off the shield melting the surrounding ice an eventually the dome as well.

"You forced me to do this. _Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice!"_ Chains of Ice started to extend from Haku's hands and ice started to form on Tsunade's seal and she fell on her knees. Katsuyu disappeared in a puff of smoke and Tsunade was in so much pain that she could only cry and not utter a single word. As tears dropped from her eyes, they froze. Tsunade would soon start freezing to death. Although her seal prevented this from happening, she went completely numb from the cold and was rendered useless. Then Haku, known for performing jutsu with just one hand started weaving hand signs in all four arms of his- all of signs were the same i.e. He was about to perform the same jutsu four times simultaneously.

"With this, I'll isolate you. _I_ _ce Release: One Horned White Whale!"_ Four humongous whales made out of preexisting ice with a long narwhal horn jumped out of the sea. Haku raised his hand and used his _Yuki Style: Hydro-Cryo kenesis_ to move and arrange the four whale in a square- each whales' horn facing the tail of another. They fell on the ground and a square piece of landmass inside the whale square separated from the rest of the Land of Snow.

"That should keep your monstrous power in check. Trying using it where you are and the land will instantly break throwing you in the deep sea below. Now, where were we? Ah yes. I was deciding whether to kill you or not. There is still time to save yourself. Let us forget what happened here and go back to minding our own business." Haku screamed while undoing the chakra chains on Tsunade.

"Minding my business? Oh alright. It is my business to maintain the pride of the Hokage, one of the three legendary Sannin, and as a medical nin and defeat you. _Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"_

 _"Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!"_

A huge and scary water dragon from behind Tsunade from the sea emerged and lunged towards Haku and ended up colliding with four scarier and darker dragons of black ice emerging from Haku's four arms.

"You are very strong Tsunade-sama. A worthy Hokage indeed. But in a place where you cannot use you physical prowess, you will lose. Plus, this is my domain. I could defeat you anytime I wanted to."

"STOP IT! GIVE UP THE STRUGGLE AND JUST DIE ALREADY!" Tsunade howled in anger.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but this is the end."

With his two upper hands he started performing one jutsu and using his other two hands, he performed another on. He extend his water arms and slammed them on the ground while he created held his upper arms upfront and executed two jutsus.

" _Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard! Ice Style: Certain-kill Ice spears!"_

Giant spikes made of ice impaled Tsunade from below her while several ice needles in the shape of miniature swallows came into being out of preexisting ice from around and lunged at Tsunade.

 _"Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu!"_ Tsunade yelled melting all the swallows while slowly removing herself from the spikes. She was coughing blood but eventually healed completely due to the power of the seal.

"Not so fast." Haku jumped towards Tsunade and opened a scroll and yelling, _"Summoning!"_ revealing the Nuibari and the Executioner's Blade. He then stabbed both of these blades into Tsunade and said, _"Byakugan! Jyuuken enhanced Chakra Absorption!"_

Tsunade fell on the ice and the markings on her body receded back to the rhombus-shaped mark on her body. She was defeated. Haku had sucked the very life force out of her. He carried her body and rests her on soft ice to mourn. When he regains his charkra control, he uses his _Yuki Style: Hydro-Cryo kenesis_ to cover Tsunade's dead body in clear and transparent ice. He had ignored the fact that a miniature division of Katsuyu was hiding in Tsunade's clevage trying to remain concealed, heal Tsunade and observe the turn of events. When he covered Tsunade's body in ice, Katsuyu was forced to return.  
"This will ensure that you don't die just yet. The ice will heal you- slowly and steadily. Till then, please bear with the boredom."

He then summons himself to the Hidden Mist on the Great Naruto Bridge and meets up with Yūkimaru there. Yūkimaru and Haku then create water clones that use Transformation jutsu to look like normal ferrymen and take Tsunade's body covered in ice back to Konoha. As for the real Haku and Yūkimaru, they both head for the Mizukage's tower to stop the madness in the Mist once and for all.

* * *

End of Second Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The water clones took Tsunade's body covered in ice back to Konoha where they met an Anbu squad, a team of high ranking Jonins and a frantic Shizune at the gate of the village.

"How did this happen? Tsunade-sama… why did you have to leave me alone… Where is that Gaku? He did this didn't he? I will get him. You! Ferrymen! How did you find this body? And how is it covered in ice?" Shizune spoke.

Both ferrymen dispelled in puddles of water.

"Water Clones? This is definitely the work of Gaku! But how did he defeat Tsunade-sama? It's impossible. I bet she is still alive right now! All I need to do is to melt the ice, ask her how she defeated Gaku and got into this mess. Yeah that's okay. She did defeat Gaku. You did defeat him didn't you Tsunade-sama? Please, tell me you did. Please. Don't do this-" Shizune fell to her knees and started sobbing intensely.

Kakashi came running towards Shizune and exclaimed, "My theory was correct. It is definitely Haku of the Hidden Mist! He is a hyouton user. This explains it all. He might have teleported himself and the Hokage to the Hidden Mist to make efficient use of his kekkai genkai!I figured he was a Hyouton user but now that he has Byakugan, I'm definite he belongs to the Yuki Clan."

"I don't care which clan he belongs to. Right now, we need to tend to Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune-san I was wondering if I could help." Sakura politely offered.

"How could you possibly help Sakura?"

"Shizune-san, as we can all see that Gaku has defea-"

"His name is Haku and not Gaku, Sakura. Come on. You remember him don't you?"

"I do now Kakashi sensei. Anyways as I was saying Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama is down. Not in my wildest dreams could I have imagined Haku defeating her. This simply means that she did not go all out on Haku. If she did, she would've used the strength of a hundred seal."

"What are you implying?"

"What I'm saying Shizune-san is that we have missed one major clue. Her Seal is directly related to Katsuyu-sama. Therefore-  
 _Summoning Jutsu!  
_ We can ask Katsuyu-sama what happened at the battlefield when Tsunade sensei summoned her."

"Did you summon me Sakura?"

"I did. I need your assistance. Did sensei summon you while fighting Haku?"

Katsuyu narrates the entire incident to the nin assembled at the village gate. Everyone could not help themselves but gasp in shock. Kakashi and the other Jonins were left in awe.

"-And the funny part is that while Tsunade-sama and Haku were fighting, Haku did not break a sweat. So much so, he did not get a scratch. **Haku was holding back.** He mourned in Milady's death after he killed her and then covered her in this ice. This ice seems to have healing properties because Milady's body looks in perfect condition whereas when he covered her skull had been pierced, her brain was damaged, her spine was broken and she had wounds all over her body. She was definitely dead. From what it seems, the ice will soon melt and Tsunade-sama will be fine. The ice has been absorbing natural energy from the surrounding; what we call the Sage Chakra, and has been transferring it to the wounds ultimately healing them This is like a higher form of the _Mystical Palm Jutsu- and this one seems to have properties of bringing a person back from the dead._ "

"I knew he was strong but to think he would grow so much in almost two years sounds impossible. Now Katsuyu-san are you positive of what you speak?"

"I am indeed Kakashi-san."

"Then it is awfully dangerous to deal with him as of now. We need to call HIM."

"Who are we calling again? Don't tell me you have some crazy scheme Kakashi."

"Wait and watch Shizune. Call the workers who carve faces of the Hokage on the Mountain. Tell them to get back to work."

* * *

Haku and _Yūkimaru_ headed to the Mizukage's tower where everyone was waiting. At the foot of the tower nine Ninjas could be seen waiting. When Haku reached close enough to the tower, six of these ninja lunged and pointed their weapons towards Haku only to be stopped by three of the nine nin and Yūkimaru. He had sprung in front of Haku and had already reached for a scroll in his pants summoning a long staff-like club with uneven sized hooks and a green flower on the larger end pointing forwards and the three tails' chakra forming the _Version Two_ around him, Ao stood beside Yūkimaru and activated his Byakugan, Chōjūrō placed his Hiramekarei in front of Haku as a shield and Mei stood in a battle stance on the other side of Yūkimaru. Haku stood where he was- motionless and quite carefree. The other ninja, namely Hanzō, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Mifune and Kisame were left speechless and confused.

The four nin standing in front of Haku declared in unison, "Nobody dares to touch Lord fourth Mizukage."

All six ninjas returned to their normal stance and bowed down to Haku. The four guards too put their weapons down.

"Now now. I'm not officially the Mizukage yet and let's not fight amongst ourselves. After all, we need to follow the plan. Mei, are the preparations ready?"

"Yes lord Haku. The terraforming summoning seals have been placed in Yukigakure and the Land of Iron by me and Lord Mifune respectively. "

"And Chojuro, have the desired daimyo's been assembled?"

"Yes lord Haku." Chōjūrō replied.

"And perhaps the most important; Nagato, Konan and Yahiko I know I haven't been fair by going under hiding for over a year and giving you orders like the Mizukage but please bear with me for some more time. For now, have the preparations been made?"

"Yes Lord Fourth. We apologize for earlier but we were just caught up in the moment. I never expected someone as young as you to be the Mizukage."

"Ha ha. Don't worry about that. I'm going to get that a lot now. Now are you sure you've completed all tasks assigned to you?"

"We assure you Fourth, everything's done."

"Well then, let us begin."

All the nin headed inside the tower and on the top floor and met with the Daimyo of the Land of Water, Land of Snow and the Land of Iron. Haku very politely and respectfully greeted them. He then sat down in front of the very confused Daimyos. Iron Daimyo asked, "When exactly are you planning to brief us on the events that have taken place recently?"

Haku again very politely replied, "I am the Fourth Mizukage, Haku Yuki. I have a proposal. Well it isn't precisely a proposal but rather a task. You see, you have to give up your positions."

"Done." The Daimyo of the Land of Snow exclaimed. She continued, "He is a Yuki. Yukigakure in the Land of Snow had the entire area under their command. Now that I've finally found someone of the Yuki blood, I can give up my position to him and pursue my career as an actress. Thank you Haku." And saying this the daimyo left the tower.

"Well that was quick." Haku gasped while the other two daimyos still sat confused. He continued, "Now that one of you three has agreed, I will continue. As you both know Kirigakure is one of the five great shinobi nations and it is situated in the Land of Water. But amongst all the five great Lands, Land of Water is the smallest. Land of Iron being dominated by samurais is not given enough recognition by the other lands. Land of Iron anyways does not involve itself in political matters and it has a large territory in itself. What I have planned is that we combine the entire Land of Snow and Iron and then place these cold parts around the Land of Water. This will provide an ultimate snow defense to the Land of Water and significantly increase its territory bringing it on par with the other nations.  
The islands surrounding Kirigakure will be shifted very close the latter forming one giant landmass. The islands will still stay distinguishable from the main land as there will be thin rivers separating them. As for the Lands of Snow and Iron, the **Three Wolves Mountain** will be situated in the backmost and the smallest island. As the mountain is huge enough to extend to Kiragakure if placed on the tip of the island; we will place the mountain there stopping the stream flow in that area. The Shimokage's tower will be built under the head facing Kirigakure of the mountain. Kirigakure will be reanamed to Hyōgakure _(literally meaning Village hidden in hail)_.It will hail the entire year in Hyōgakure and the former will be harmless to the villagers. The hail will be under my control at all times, the Shimokage. You see, we will make it rain constantly and the water which falls will freeze instantly. The water has my chakra infused in it and I can anyways naturally control pre-existing water, snow and ice. This combination will give me absolute control over the hail/ occasionally snow and I can use it as a means of weapon against any intruder/ outsider.  
The island at the backmost will be converted into a prison island with a harsh climate and rocky terrain. Most of the big mountains will be shifted on this island converting it into a prison of solitude. The two islands beside the Prison Island will be given to the Samurais and will collectively be called the Bushimura _(literally meaning the village of samurais)._ The samurais will reside here and be given the indirect guard duty. Bushimura will have Mifune as the Tetsukage. Yukigakure will be accomated alongside Bushimura and be a part of Hyōgakure.  
The other three islands left will also be a part of Hyōgakure. The mountains which were not accommodated in the Prison Island will be destroyed and the land so formed will be added to the shores of Hyōgakure.  
Any questions?"

The two daimyos burst out in laughter. The water daimyo asked wiping his tears off, "That was hilarious Mizukage. Although your plan sounds flawless, I seemed to notice an error. How will you 'move' entire landmasses? Bwahahaha." They both started laughing again.

Haku maintained his calm and replied, "That is my problem. In fact the preparations have already been made. We will call this new place the Land of Power and you two will give up your positions. I just came here to tell you that. Laugh all you want but we could have killed you anytime we wanted. Don't worry; this isn't the scary Hidden Mist anymore therefore consider this a warning. Land of Power will be politically inactive and therefore does not require a daimyo. As Kirigakure is down, Hyōgakure will be one of the five great hidden villages in its place. Mist will still provide cover to the shores. Now all I need to do is request a five Kage summit, declare this decision and announce the first Shimokage. Anyways, thank you daimyos. You may now leave."

The daimyos were left stunned and gaping. They were escorted back to their houses while Haku called the Ame Orphans. Then, he spoke, "Let's roll people. Call the other six."

* * *

After a while, the ice melted and Tsunade sprung upwards panting heavily.

Everyone asked her if she was okay. She replied, "Surprisingly, I feel perfect; rather strong to be honest."

Then Katsuyu declared, "As I mentioned earlier, the ice had healing properties. Well, looks like there is no need for me here."

 _*poof*_

Tsunade frantically stood up and asked for Kakashi to meet her in the Hokage's office. Both of them travelled to the Hokage's Office where Tsunade burst out in tears.

"I am a shame to the Hokage's status. My grandfathers Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama grew up in a turmoil filled world of war, where villages were not yet formed and the ninja clans all battled each other. Hashirama-sama being a prodigy was the strongest shinobi of his time. Succedding him, Tobirama-sama was more into research and came up with jutsu like the Edo Tensei and The Lightning god step. Hiruzen sensei had the transitionary Ninja war in which his skills were honed, this was the time where the villages were fighting for dominance and territory for their countries. Minato-san had the 3rd great ninja war to credit his prowess. And me? I don't deserve to be Hokage. I was defeated by a boy who took me on like I was a joke. This is utterly unacceptable. Kakashi, I'm assuming you know everything that happened in the battle between me and Haku. Your speculations were correct. I wish for my face to be removed from the Hokage Mountain and my position to be replaced by someone more worthy."

Kakashi replied, "I knew you would say something like this. That's why Hiruzen sensei had a scroll prepared for this occasion." Kakashi handed down a scroll to Tsunade which she opened and read.

 ** _Dear Tsunade,  
If you have received this message from Kakashi it means that you are probably doubting your capabilities as Hokage. Well, let me stop you there. I knew that after I die, they would probably make one the three Sannins the Hokage. Orochimaru is ruled out and Jiraiya is too afraid to take the responsibility of an entire village so you would be the fifth Hokage. Again, congratulations. You have always doubted yourself and your abilities. The fact that you have received this message is proof of you doubting yourself again. Don't. _**

**_Alas! You are an adult and someone as mature as the Hokage. My suggestion is that you don't go fooling around with the situation and give up you position. But if you are in dire conditions and still insist on doing what you want to, find Itachi Uchiha and tell him to tell you everything on my orders._**

 **" _Itachi, you are to break the protocol and abort the mission.  
Continue on the plan we decided."_**

 ** _Hiruzen Saruobi.  
Third Hokage._**

"Well this only means one thing. We need to find Itachi now. Let's go Kakashi."

"As you wish Tsunade-sama."

The two left the village with the Third's message to find the S-Class criminal- Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

"Now has everyone been evacuated and is inside Kirigakure?"

"Yes lord Haku." Mei replied.

"Well then, we have twelve islands and two 'Lands' to move. Konan, Nagato follow the plan and make way for the land. Go!" Haku yelled.

Konan used her paper clone technique to create several paper clones and she hovered over the water bodies between the islands and Kirigakure. Then she unleashed her strongest jutsu simultaneously through all her clones- "I've been preparing this for a year. I won't let this go to waste! _Sacred Paper Emmisary Jutsu!_ "

Konan caused the water bodies to split in half, resulting in the rapid creation of a huge abyss beneath an innumerable amount of small sheets of paper.

Consecutively, Haku yelled, " _Yuki Style: Hydro-Cryo Kinesis!"_

Haku used almost all of his power and raised the water around the lands. He used the water to push the islands towards Kirigakure and then fell to his knees. As the water pushed the islands towards Kirigakure, Konan had made way for new 'land'. Haku was sweating and panting heavily, exerting himself. He stretched his hands upwards holding the entire sea around him and raising it above. Haku's chakra infused raindrops slowly started to accumulate in the huge sea floating above everyone giving him better and easier control in holding a sea above him. Yūkimaru came to Haku's aid and started transferring all his tailed beast chakra to Haku. Kisame, Ao and Mifune too joined in the process where they let Samehada suck out chakra from them and transfer it to Haku. Haku gaining his composure back signaled Mei, Yahiko and Chōjūrō to perform their role.

All three of them shouted, _"Reverse Summoning Jutsu!"_

In these now empty areas around the moving islands, large puffs of smoke followed by fragments of the Land of Iron and Snow appeared.

" _Almighty Push!"_ Nagato yelled destroying the smaller mountains and land pieces pushing them further deep in these gorges. Hanzo with his giant salamander had been assisting Nagato in the 'destruction'. Haku had created several clones and had summoned Moeru kōri to aid in the control of flow of events. The climate was retaliating too. Aggressive thunderstorms, earthquakes and sudden temperature drop were one of the few phenomenon noticed all over the world. This process of constant reverse summoning land itself using terraforming seals; placing these landmasses in the desired location continued for a few hours. Eventually the empty holes were filled tightly leaving Nagato and Hanzo extremely exhausted. Konan had pushed herself to her limits long back before Haku took control of the sea. Except Yūkimaru who was tired himself, the other nin supporting Haku had run out of chakra and fainted. Mei's squad too was completely drenched in sweat and was panting heavily, they were barely conscious.

"You did well, all of you. But the final part of Phase 1 is now. I have to direct this displaced water to the places where the Land of Iron and Snow stood before. Now that I have access to Snow, it'll be a piece of cake!" Snow started to crawl towards Haku and chakra started enveloping him.

" _Yuki Style: Hydro-Cryo kinesis!_ Hya!" He shouted and swinged one of his hands towards his east. Much of the water from the sea split and flew towards the empty and previously the Land of Snow. Then he swinged his hands towards his north-west and the rest of the water flew to the previously Land of Iron.

Haku had played God. He had been controlling the nature's forces literally changing the geography. He fell on the snow and muttered, "Yūkimaru, ffolow th the plaan. Continuw with ph ph phase twoooo-" before he closed his eyes. The impossible was performed. Haku had achieved his goals of forming the Land of Power. The Mountains had been placed, people of Kirigakure were safe and Yukigakure had been restored as a part of Hyōgakure. Everything went according to Haku's Plan.

"No! no no no no! You promised me that you won't die! Wake up snowflake!" Yūkimaru yelled.

Moeru kōri ran to his master and started looking for a heartbeat. He smiled and said, "The snow kept him alive. It's exactly like the legends."

"What legends?" Yūkimaru asked. "Well anyway it doesn't matter. He's alive right? Fair enough."

"Yūkimaru-san I'll be taking master to Mt. Eberesuto for quicker treatment."

"But didn't we bring that secret mountain along with the Land of Snow?"

"No you didn't." Moeru kōri replied. "Master had Mei-san place the terraforming seal markings everywhere but the foundation of the mountain. Also he submerged that the foundation under water. The height of the mountain remains but it is truly inaccessible even by the blood of the Yuki. Unless of course a reverse summoning is performed."

"That smart ass snowflake. Always thinking out through everything." Yūkimaru cursed.

"I will have to leave now Yūkimaru-san. He has already entered a comatose state. If not tended to immediately, he might d-"

"Don't say it! Just go!"

 _*poof*_

 _*At the mountain Moeru kōri hurried to the peak and took Haku to the Great Sage.*_

"Quick! To the cave!" The Great Sage yelled.

Haku was taken inside the cave and was given immediate medical attention. The Great Sage with anxious eyes started speaking to an unconscious Haku, "The legends were true after all. The Yuki Clan was not a ninja clan originally. It's origins go as far as the creation of Ninshu. The Yuki Clan was one of the seven nomadic clans who bonded themselves to nature's forces. They were offsprings of the divine tree. They didn't possess chakra at all. Instead, they sucked in natural or sage energy effortlessly. That is why the snow will protect you. You can absorb any amount of energy present in your surroundings as long as you have snow to aid you. But this time, you pushed your body too far Haku. The snow was forced to give you energy from other elements as well. It was bad enough that you infused your chakra in the rain. Now you lifted the entire sea? Your chakra will slowly spread across all the water on earth. It will slowly gain a form of its own. Your chakra will be a part of the water. You will be a part of water. The snow has pledged the water to serve you too Haku. You now possess the power of the Akua Clan too- Another clan from the time of the seven great clans. These clans were annihilated because everyone feared their power. Some of these clans took the ninja creed while the others faced the ravages of time. The immense control of the water suddenly surged in you causing you to go into comatose state. You're practically a god now Haku. Your body will either accept this power and let you live or it might just destroy your body due to overflow of the same. It's up to you now."

* * *

"It's been a long time Kakashi." Itachi smirked.

"So this is the great Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

"I am indeed. Now I hope both of you realize that I'm an Akatsuki Member and that I have orders to kill you on sight?"

"We do Itachi but we need you back in the village; Third's Orders. Here-" Kakashi hands out the message in the scroll to Itachi.

"First and foremost, I'm not rouge. Now you might protest by saying that I was behind the Uchiha Massacre. My clan was planning a coup and trying to wage a war on Konoha. While my clan thought that I was spying for them, I was actually spying on my clan for the leaf village. I became a double agent. I along with Shisui were ordered to try to stop their plans by the elders and Danzo; and when we couldn't come up with a way to stop them, I had to kill them. Shisui had died and I had activated my Mangenkyo Shanringan. I couldn't kill Sasuke though so I had him believe that I went rogue. Obviously my plans with him went awry when he got the Curse mark and joined Orochimaru and now everything is just confusing. Well that's a brief summary of everything."

"And why do you think we'll believe you?" Tsunade taunted.

Itachi replied, "Because you don't have any other choice."

"What about the plans you had with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing of your concern. For now our top priority is to follow the plan Lord third was talking about."

"What is the plan again?" Both Kakashi and Tsunade asked.

"We need to kill Danzo and retrieve Shisui's eye."

"Say what now?" Both Kakashi and Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi and I will sneak up on him and-" he was interrupted by a protesting Tsunade but he continued, "And Lady Tsunade will use her authority as the Hokage to lure Danzo in our trap. I'll talk to Naruto first and give you time to prepare; and after killing Danzo, we see what to do next."

En route to Konoha, Itachi properly explains his plan to Kakashi and Tsunade. He also tells them about his prowess and his terminal illness stating that it is important for them to know about their Hokage. Upon arrival, Itachi quickly scrambles off to talk to Naruto while Kakashi and Tsunade have a little talk.

Kakashi goes, "According to my knowledge and from what he told us, the Uchiha develop their Mangenkyo Shanringan from knowing despair and great pain, and that their despair is reflected in how strong their eyes are. One must obtain a Mangenkyo Shanringan from a blood relative in order to unlock Eternal Mangenkyo Shanringan, so that in turn would again fuel your despair and making the eyes stronger from knowing that pain of killing your family. If what he says is true, Itachi knew despair, he had to kill off his clan and take up the mantle of a traitor, the scum of the earth, and in that his powers in his eyes grew to extreme levels. Itachi is almost invincible with his Tatsuka Sword that can pierce and seal anything, and his Mirror shield that can block anything, along with Susanoo's defensive capabilities. All these things reflect how much Itachi suffered in his life, and with those powers lied his problem, he was too powerful and without Eternal Mangenkyo Shanringan he could support his use of those powers, so for the Uchiha, once they suffer they must keep suffering in order to survive. Basically his illness is a rebound of his powers on his body; his body isn't able to handle the power without a new power to help control his eyes. Like I said once the Uchiha suffer they must keep suffering till they die, because their bodies can't handle the strain of their eyes."

Tsunade continued, "So you're basically telling me to cure him huh? Well we need to identify his illness and the most visible symptoms sign towards hemoptysis. The hemoptysis is a result of diffuse alveolar hemorrhage. This is a classic symptom of Microscopic polyangiitis when it presents with pulmonary manifestations. There is also shortness of breath, and coughing. Unlike many other forms of vasculitis, such as wegener granulomatosis for example, the upper respiratory tract is usually spared. All the damage is deeper in the lungs. He told us incidents of him reacting to what appears to be a heart attack. Chest pain, myocardial infarction and other signs of cardiac failure are not uncommon effects of this disease, especially considering how it presented. Itachi also states that he is nearly blind. This is to be a direct result of the Mangenkyo Shanringan. When the latter is used, it clearly puts a tremendous amount of strain on the eye, and the nerves and blood vessels that surround it. Needless to say, it's inflammatory in and of itself. But it is hasty to assume that Itachi's eye problems are caused by the sharingan alone. Ocular involvement in Microscopic polyangiitis is uncommon, but can exist - usually in the form of retinal hemorrhage and scleritis.

His low stamina suggests constitutional symptoms of malaise and fatigue. The peculiar way he rests one hand in his cloak could be an attempt to alleviate painful sensations attributed to peripheral nervous system involvement manifesting as mononeuritis multiplex or myalgia, or simply to support a weakened limb. One could probably even argue his thin stature is evidence of weight loss.

Lastly, we consider the prognosis. The average age of onset is usually in the fifth decade of life, but cases around Itachi's age have been reported in medical literature. But because it doesn't have a tendency to run in families, it's not viewed as genetic. Sasuke, after all, is still healthy."

Tsunade suddenly stopped with the nerdy talk when the ground started moving. She along with Kakashi and the entire village were shaking. They looked above and saw the sea and hude landmasses and mountains floating in air and the latter eventually being destroyed and falling down. The same phenomenon was experienced by the other four villages. Everything eventually stopped but no one knew the reason or the origin of this magical and impossible like sight.

 _(P.S. this was when Haku and team were forming the new Land of Power.)_

Itachi came running back to Tsunade and Kakashi and whispered, "Quick! Now's the time! Let's go to Danzo while everyone's panicking. Kakashi I need you to use your Kamui on me and Danzo. Send us elsewhere."

Turns out killing Danzo was easier than they thought. They simply got the better of him by surprise and managed to give absolutely no time to activate any of his Izanami. Kakashi used his lightning blade to cut off his right arm while Itachi retrieved Shisui's right eye before Danzo could even blink.

"I don't care if this is inconsiderate and insensitive. He has to pay for his sins in the past. 'It's for the village's good' he said. Too bad he always relied on his guards or the pesky Izanagi at the most. "

They left the dead body in the other dimension to wither and came back. Itachi then summoned a crow with Shisui's Mangenkyo Sharingan and he replaced his eyes with Sisui's Sharingan- the one from the crow and the other retrieved from Danzo, and asked for Tsunade to heal them. The blood was disturbing and so was to see him pop his eyes out and put new ones. Tsunade half-heartedly healed him and when he opened his eyes, he had the Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan. He implanted both his eyes in the Crow he summoned before and sent it back to its realm.

"I'll tend to the villagers. After everything is done prepare for the inauguration ceremony while I go investigate the reason behind these mysterious phenomenon. Of course Tsunade-sama, I'll like to take an appointment. I can't be this sick if I have to be Hokage." he said.

* * *

End of Third Chapter.

* * *

 **And it's done! Sorry for the delay but I had my exams and couldn't get time to finish this one. Therefore I did this the day my exams finished and that is probably the reason as to why this chapter's small. But anyways, thank you for all the reviews and for those interested, the next chapters' are ont the way!**


End file.
